poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Mars Needs Moms
Pooh's Adventures of Mars Needs Moms is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo and ZippCast in the near future. Plot Milo (Seth Green, voice-over by Seth Dusky) is a nine-year-old boy who constantly rebels against his homemaking mother (Joan Cusack) and workaholic father (Tom Everett Scott), who, himself, is leaving for a business trip. Summer is just beginning, and while Milo wants his summer to be fun, his mother assigns him chores. When Milo's mother catches him breaking her "no broccoli, no TV" rule, she grounds him and sends him to bed early. After a heated disagreement with her, Milo wishes that he never had a mother. Later that night, his wish comes true when his mom is kidnapped by Martians who plan to steal her "momness" to rear their own young. The Martians, led by their villainous supervisor (Mindy Sterling) have been observing Earth mothers, passing up those who are too indulgent or unable to control their children. They select Milo's mother, based on her ability to command Milo to take out the trash. To rescue his mom, Milo stows away on a spaceship. Upon arrival on Mars, Milo is locked up in a jail cell, but manages to escape down a garbage chute where he meets a tech-savvy subterranean-dwelling earthling named Gribble (Dan Fogler). Gribble helps him devise a plan to save Milo's mom and get her back to Earth before Earth's night is up. Unfortunately, the plan goes awry at a Martian checkpoint, when Milo is exposed and the troops raid Gribble's hideout, but Milo is able to escape. While hiding from the guards, Milo meets an optimistic Martian named Ki (Elisabeth Harnois) who is fascinated with Earth because of all its colors as opposed to the more stern and sleeker Mars. Milo makes it back to Gribble's hideout, and discovers Gribble has been kidnapped by the Supervisor and the Martians. After rescuing him, they take refuge under the tribes formed by Martians who are friendlier and free-spirited. Gribble confesses to Milo how he wound up on Mars: twenty five years ago, the Martians selected Gribble's mother as a fine example to program their nannybots. Like Milo, Gribble stowed away, but failed to rescue his mother in time and was stranded on Mars. After Ki manages to locate Milo and Gribble in an untouched part of the Martian underground world, they come across an ancient cave painting that showed Martian families were like Earth families in the past. After evading the guards and capturing a spaceship, Milo manages to wake up his mother, and save her before the download destroys her. They try to escape, but Supervisor halts them, and is about to kill Milo and his mother. Fortunately, Gribble saves them both and then gets into a fight with Supervisor, who fires a shot that causes Milo to trip and break his space helmet. As Milo begins to choke in the unbreathable Martian atmosphere, Milo's mother gives him her space helmet. Although Milo's life is saved, the life of his mother has now been put at stake. Before the eyes of the Martians, Gribble (not wanting to see another Earth boy lose his mother) manages to find the space helmet he'd attempted to save his mom with and gives it to Milo's mother, showing the Martians the one thing they had overlooked about Earth moms: love for their children. Milo soon realizes that his behavior had been very wrong, so he apologizes to his mother, thus showing his new respect and greater love. The Supervisor attacks the earthlings again and is about to recapture them, but Ki reveals the photo of the ancient cave painting and the Supervisor's deception to the soldiers, causing them to turn against the evil mistress. With the Supervisor in prison, Ki and Gribble return Milo and his mother to Earth, just before Milo's dad returns home. Having nowhere else to go and having exposed his feelings for Ki, Gribble decides to stay on Mars with her and returns there. Milo then takes out the trash before his mother asks him to, but secretly disintegrates it with a Martian weapon, similar to a human pistol in size and shape. Under the new leadership of Gribble and Ki, the male and female Martians work together in raising their young, while the Supervisor is stuck with nanny duty. Gribble manages to contact Milo and let him know how he is by using the Spirit rover as a communication station. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Crystal, Amber, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokémon films, The Lion King films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, and the Scooby-Doo films. *Both Winnie the Pooh and Mars Needs Moms were released in 2011, the same year The Lion King was re-released in theaters in 3-D and then first released on Blu-ray. *''Winnie the Pooh'', The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, and Mars Needs Moms were released by Disney. Category:Space Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Yru17